As styles and social conditions change, people's clothing and accessories change accordingly such that people are better able to provide the most comfortable and secure lifestyle under the prevailing conditions. That is, as individual privileges and freedoms become more precarious, such as is evidenced by the increase in personal confrontations in society, as a whole, it is desirable to have clothing and accessories thereto such as to provide additional protection or security for one's valuables. Today, there is virtually a constant threat to one's personal valuables when walking the streets or socializing in certain locations, and therefore it is desirable to have a container or carrier wherein to carry valuables such as money, home and car keys, checkbooks, as well as personal grooming items such as combs, lipsticks and the like.
Although shoulder purses have hereto fore been available, virtually all of such valuables and personal items have been easily accessible to persons who would steal from or create bodily harm to individuals. Therefore, it is desirable to have a purse or other type of article carrier which is virtually attached to or mounted on a person's torso such that the purse or carrier cannot be easily torn away from the person. Also, it is desirable to have such an article carrier which can be varied in size, as desired, so that it can be worn easily and comfortably by persons of different height and overall size.